Judge and Jury
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Ayane would get her now, she would kill the traitor, it was her duty.  It was the last one given to her by her father.  She would not disappiont.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **basically I felt bad after not doing Ayane enough credit in another story (something people noticed as well (even then the review didn't have to say pathetic. )) so I made this where basically Ayane wins.

I doubt it's going to be more than this but if you have an idea you would like me to follow up on I'll consider it.

**Story Start**

Ayane looked up as she felt the rain start to hit her skin. She smiled as the slight chill crawled up her spine. Her smile shifted into a smirk as she realized her sister was now taking cover. Her weaker sister had always detested going out in the rain. Ayane would get her now, she would kill the traitor, it was her duty.

It was the last one given to her by her father.

She had always felt like she was disrespecting him by allowing the traitor to run free and dampen the greatness that was the Mugen Tenshin clan. She was going to gather a team to go with her but she knew the teams were never any match for her. Kasumi was incredibly strong, but Ayane knew she was stronger. She would win; the blade of her father would kill the traitor who abandoned him.

Kasumi left the day before she was to become leader, she knew this day would come, the day she died by the hands of the Hajin Mon. Ayane was the leader of them, so it would be fitting for her to die by her hand.

Ayane wore her normal purple attire that night, not expecting a chance to arise, had she known she might have worn something more ceremonial.

Her sister had fallen into a trap, by sending teams in different directions they had been able to pin her into one location of the forest, tonight she would be hidden in an area she assumed was safe as she didn't want to go out into the rain. Tonight Ayane would find her and kill her. She had lived for too long and Hayate was trying to persuade the council to rescind their orders. Ayane was running out of time. She had to kill her for Genra; she would not let the _neishin_ get away with her traitorous acts.

Did she even realize how much danger the clan had been put in? To be leaderless was to be open for attack, any of the Mugen Tenshin enemies could have started a war then because they looked so weak, the spider clan might've, if they had not been so brutally beat down by Ryu Hayabusa a few years earlier. He was another one, Ayane noted, that was starting to feel for Kasumi. Not in a romantic way, he still had his wife and was devoted to her, but in the way Hayate did, and that was not acceptable.

The way Ayane saw it, was that it had to be done soon and quick, and outside of the clan while the order was still given.

She loved the rain and felt no need to take cover with her and so she jumped from her post without another second's hesitation. The others looked at her but let her go, it was a quiet night, and who were they to question their leader? She had taken off when she hit the ground trying to be as quiet as possible, no need to let her sister know that she was coming. The faster this ended the better.

Ayane stopped suddenly and felt as if something was amiss. She turned suddenly and raised her hand to catch kunai that weren't there; she shook her head as she turned back. It was just her nerves, she decided as she walked forward. She drew her own kunai, watching it shine for a brief second before getting wet. She kept it by her side and continued walking. The teams had trapped her in this one little area, she should be easy enough to find with that ridiculously long orange hair.

Ayane paused as she heard the crunching of leaves in front of her. She waited for another sound but it never came. She then drew her shuriken and hid behind a tree. She peeked out and saw her. Her blood seemed to boil instantly as she thought of her sister. She didn't even think before darting from the tree and throwing the shuriken at her.

As if on cue her sister looked up and jumped from her hiding spot to narrowly miss the shuriken and kunai. She stepped out into the clearing facing off against she sister and Ayane smirked again. Inwardly she was happy the girl dodged the blades as she'd now be able to fight and kill her. She watched as the rain finally hit the neishin and drew her blade. Kasumi had always been good at dodging and hiding, she said she didn't like to fight, but Ayane knew different. Kasumi ran and hid as a child; she ran and hid from her responsibilities, from the clan, from death, until now. Now she would have to face everything she had run away from.

Kasumi had drawn her tanto just as quickly and Ayane ignored the words of peace that spewed from her mouth. Kasumi was always good with words, good at winning people over; even now she was doing it with Ryu and Hayate and the clan. Ayane had always been good at ignoring her and for that she had been ignored herself. But who, pray tell, was the one on the good side now? It was her, Ayane, and she had known it would be all along.

Ayane hadn't wanted to talk to her, just wanted to fight her but somehow she felt words floating up out of her, words about traitors staying that way forever, how she had betrayed the clan when she left, Hayate when she stayed away that night, Ryu when she had stayed in the village when his own was attacked, and her. She had betrayed Ayane first, as a child, every single time she left with others and left her alone, every time she didn't stop them from making fun of her.

Kasumi had betrayed Ayane almost every day.

Kasumi had shaken her head in response and before she could say anything else, before she could try to win Ayane over with words she had to dodge. Ayane was not going to listen. She was going to fight. It was all she would do. Kasumi had dodged the first few hits and countered with a kick. Ayane spun away and into her stance.

She would not lose to her sister. She could not lose.

She had let out a yell as she charged and Kasumi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she moved to the side and easily evaded her sister sheathing her weapon for the moment. She had known the day would come when her sister and her actually fought to the death but she had never thought it would come so soon. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted to be home again with everyone. Wasn't the clan going to lift the sentence off of her?

She felt Ayane's knee jam into her stomach and wondered to herself if they already had. Maybe Ayane came here to kill her before she had gotten the message. She gasped out and disappeared appearing behind her sister and kicking her in the back. Ayane stumbled forward before turning towards Kasumi. Kasumi flipped backwards to put space between them. Ayane tilted her hips to one side and tilted her head. Kasumi would have begged once again for the person to leave her in peace if it were anyone else, but not Ayane. Ayane had never listened to her.

Ayane spun suddenly and Kasumi felt her legs pulled out from under her. She fell to the ground and before she could fully get up she felt her sister kick her in the chest. Her body twisted and her other foot kicked her in the back. Kasumi didn't make a sound as she fell to the ground. She wouldn't give her sister the satisfaction.

Ayane had done a handstand to kick her sister twice and she flicked her wrist as she stood to get rid of the mud. Kasumi had gotten up quickly and so Ayane had attacked again. She sent a kick towards the side of Kasumi's stomach and heard a painful moan. From a previous injury maybe. She didn't care, she just knew she had to keep going, to treat Kasumi like any other person she had killed, maybe rougher, she was a traitor.

Kasumi had gotten up quickly and swept Ayane who regained her footing at the last second, it gave Kasumi an opening and she brought her fingers forward. Pressure points, Kasumi knew, were the best place to hit, get a bunch of hits in and an otherwise difficult opponent fell to the knees in defeat rather quickly. She lunged into her sister hitting two and pushing her back, she hit her twice more before jumping up and kicking her in the chin with one foot. Ayane fell backwards flipping before she landed so that she fell onto her stomach.

She spun her foot as she stood and hit her sister in the stomach. Kasumi winced and Ayane spun as fast as she could building up momentum to add to her strength as she hit her sister once, no twice before stopping to deliver two swift kicks. She then reached out for another strike but Kasumi caught her hand and sent her to the ground.

Frustrated Ayane jumped up to deliver a kick but Kasumi dropped to a knee and caught her foot with her arms, with a twirl Kasumi threw her arms up and flipped her sister. Ayane rolled up off the ground and Kasumi started talking about ending the fight and how she was sorry and didn't want to hurt her, when Ayane heard a please she threw in a glare that was as hard as she could muster. She wouldn't answer her sister. She calmed her breathing and readied herself.

Kasumi landed the next hit and Ayane realized she was heading for pressure points. Predicting the next strike Ayane grabbed her hand with her own and twisted her body around. She then jumped up and threw Kasumi. With a cry of shock more than anything else she sailed through the air and landed a few feet away.

She jumped up to catch Ayane by surprise but she jumped up herself and stuck her sister in her midsection. Kasumi fell to the floor again. Rolling she got up and disappeared. Ayane felt her stomach burst into pain and knew her sister was behind her. She turned to kick her sister but was met with a wave of cherry blossoms, she felt the same pressure against her back and she stuck her arm out instead of turning. When Kasumi disappeared again she had reappeared and ran straight into her sister's arm, she choked as she was clotheslined and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Ayane jumped up and landed on her sister who let out another cry, this one of pain. She stepped off and Kasumi stuck her legs out to trip Ayane. Ayane fell into the mud and with a groan of annoyance got to her feet. Kasumi then jumped up as Ayane tried to hit her with a flying spinning kick and the both landed rolled and glared at each other.

Ayane waited for Kasumi to come to her and countered almost every move. When she sent Kasumi into a tree she heard a loud crack. She felt pleasure building up at that, she didn't know if it was from Kasumi or the tree but nonetheless it pleased her. Kasumi glared at her sister as she stood up. She reached behind her and drew her wizikazi tanto blade.

"Bitch." She uttered and Ayane was shocked that the oh so sweet and innocent Kasumi even knew a curse word, if bitch was even considered a curse. Kasumi drew the blade up and lunged towards Ayane who drew her father's weapon and parried the hit. The only shame was no one would believe her if she told them. She spun with the weapon and caught Kasumi's calf. The blade nicked her arm but it was not a vital place. She swung her leg out and tripped the other and impaled the blade into her heart.

Or at least where her heart _was._

Kasumi had rolled out of the way just in time and brought the blade up to her face held offensively against Ayane. She couldn't believe it would really come down to this. Kasumi panted and her sister looked at her with disdain. Pulling the blade from the mud was easy; getting it to hit Kasumi was not. Ayane spun the weapon before holding it diagonally behind her. Kasumi raised her hand and started to gather chi.

Soon enough the rain stopped but the girls in the forest continued to fight. Ayane spun with her weapon and the slice across Kasumi's back burned as blood erupted from it. Kasumi disappeared and Ayane moved quickly but there was still a wound in her stomach. Ayane cried out as Kasumi stabbed her in the arm.

She thought she won with that hit.

Instead of running away like Kasumi had thought she would after receiving a substantial wound, Ayane had waited for her to reappear again and when she did she dug the yaiba (blade) into her sister's stomach and lung. It would have been her heart but she was in the air.

Kasumi let out a gargled gasp as the blood startled to fill her lung. Her body twitched and convulsed as she fell to her knees. Ayane yanked the blade out satisfied with the wound for now. Ayane knew it was over with that hit, her sister, the best, the undefeatable, the _princess_, had fallen and to the likes of the outcast at that. It didn't matter now, she was a neishin and Ayane was the leader of the Hajin Mon.

"Ieto Kasumi." She began and her strong voice echoed in the forest around them. The words registered in Kasumi's ears but she did not think of them. If she were to die, even as a neishin, she would keep her honor. She would not cry, and listening to her words would make her do just that. She bowed her head though, and closed her eyes. She was receiving her punishment as honorably as she could. It was the least she could do after all of this.

"You are a neishin of the Mugen Tenshin clan and have been hunted down and caught by the Hajin Mon." It was the most Ayane had said to her sister in years, and it would be the last thing she would ever say to her. Kasumi's shoulders shuddered but Ayane refused to believe it was for anything other than the blood suffocating her.

"As leader of the Hajin Mon I will give you your punishment as decided by Genra of the Hajin Mon, my predecessor." _My Father, _she left out. She would leave out how much this meant to her. It was her reason and history and she'd shared it with someone if they had bothered to know her. No one did. It was her story. Hers alone, just like this moment.

"The punishment is death."

Kasumi would die anyway, Ayane knew, the blood was already suffocating her but this was tribute to her father and the proper way these things were done, when shinobi were brought back and tried, and made an example to the village. Kasumi had never been weak enough to capture and the rule had slowly been overruled in her case. Ayane did not agree with that. She would have her own trial.

She would be the judge and jury,

and the executioner.

Ayane swept her father's blade across the air and it made a 'whooshing' sound as it went through. It cut the wind nicely, as well as the flesh and bone of her sister's neck. There was a small thud and Ayane held the weapon up before raising it higher. She then retracted it and put it into her waist sash. It was done.

Finally over.

Bruised and bloody and battered and in pieces lied her sister in front of her, by her hand, and she could not have been happier.


End file.
